


I Stepped On Broken Glass and Now My Feet Are Bleeding

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [15]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?, not angst, swear to god
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Relaksasi adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di benak Brendon Urie saat ia menghadapi tahun terakhirnya di SMA.  {#Octoberabble [Day 15 - Relax]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco and its members. I probably babysit Brendon, but I shouldn't say that, should I?
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 15 - Relax]}

 

 

Relaksasi adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di benak Brendon Urie saat ia menghadapi tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Yang benar saja, dengan setumpuk tugas dan makalah dan tetek-bengek soal persiapan mencari beasiswa dan sejuta hal lain; mana pernah ia memikirkan untuk selonjoran di bawah pohon rindang hanya untuk menikmati angin?

Dan alih-alih duduk di kelas mengkhayalkan berbagai hal yang bisa dilakukan nanti saat waktu tak lagi terasa bagai sepuluh jam per hari, ia malah _melakukan hal itu sekarang._ Yep, Brendon sedang duduk di tanah berumput, dengan punggung bersandar pada sebuah bangku beton. Benar-benar bebas selama kira-kira sembilanpuluh menit ke depan. Setidaknya begitu kata Ryan Ross.

 

“Kau serius, Mrs. Jackson tidak bakal masuk kelas?” Untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, Brendon bertanya. Ryan mendengus dari balik kaleng sodanya.

“Jangan terlalu paranoid deh.” Tahun terakhir SMA memang masa-masa yang padat, tapi bukan berarti harus terlalu memforsir diri untuk terlalu terikat jadwal ‘kan? Mungkin hal itu pula yang terlintas di benak Ryan, saat melihat Brendon kelabakan karena guru sejarah mereka membatalkan kelas hari ini. “Semua anak mendapat info. Kenapa kau _enggak_?”

Brendon menarik napas. Ia sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya kemarin agar bisa konsentrasi mengetik esai. Esai ini adalah tiket Brendon untuk mendapat beasiswa di sebuah universitas yang terkenal karena jurusan seni musiknya—jurusan yang ia incar. Dan ternyata, gara-gara ponsel matinyalah, ia harus mondar-mandir kebingungan selama lima belas menit di depan ruang kelas yang masih terkunci.

Menjelaskan ini ke Ryan, rasanya sia-sia. Cowok itu bukan teman dekatnya. Teman saja sebenarnya bukan. Mereka hanya kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama. Dan kebetulan juga, melihat Brendon saat itu. “Aku tidak dapat info apapun.”

“ _Well,_ bukan salahmu kalau begitu.” Ryan mengangkat bahu. Ia melirik pada Brendon yang memangku sebuah buku di atas pahanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, harus ya, kau membaca terus sepanjang waktu?”

Yang ditanya, mengangkat wajah. “Apa?”

“Kau terlalu rajin, Urie. Santailah sedikit, nikmati hidup.” Sembari berkata begitu, Ryan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan mulai menyulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah halo dari asap terbang di udara. “Aku tidak pernah _ngerti_ dengan orang yang berusaha terlalu keras.”

Tanpa sadar, Brendon menarik sudut bibir. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan lembaran buku. “Mungkin klise, tapi _no pain no gain._ ”

Ryan terkekeh. “Kau bahkan _enggak_ pernah kelihatan di gelanggang olahraga, Urie.”

“Pencapaian digapai dengan kesakitan.” Kini giliran Brendon yang mengangkat bahu. “Tidak harus soal nyeri otot ‘kan?”

Kepala orang di sampingnya terangguk-angguk. “Oke, Tuan Bijak.”

 

Sejenak tidak kata terucap lagi. Ryan masih menghirup rokoknya, menghembuskannya searah dengan arah angin. Perhatian Brendon kembali pada bukunya. Hanya saja, semua teori dan kalimat-kalimat kompleks itu tidak terasa tidak bermakna lagi sekarang. Kata-kata Ryan terputar di benak Brendon. _Kau terlalu rajin, Urie. Santailah sedikit, nikmati hidup_.  Jam kosong dan malah berkutat dengan diktat? Itu namanya terlalu memaksa. Ryan benar, Brendon butuh relaksasi, lebih santai.

 

_“And I saw that woman; wearing nice dress, reddish make-up’s all over her face…”_

Kepala Brendon tertoleh cepat. Ryan sedang menatap arah lain, sebuah lapangan olahraga yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dari sini, hanya telihat sosok-sosok mungil berlarian kesana-kemari—mungkin murid SD sebelah. Tapi, perhatian Brendon tidak terpaku pada objek yang dipandang laki-laki itu.

_“She duplicated my smile and pulled me into a room’s full of mirrors…”_

Ryan sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti sebuah lagu. Tapi Brendon tidak mengenal nadanya. Meskipun begitu, kembali memandang bukunya, ia diam-diam menyimak.

“ _Baby, I should see that comin’…”_ Kali ini Ryan mengetukkan jemari tangan kirinya pada kaleng soda yang sudah kosong. Jemari tangan kirinya masih menjepit rokok. _“…but it’s too late to avoid, I stepped on broken glass and now my feet are bleeding…”_

 

 _Aku tidak pernah ngerti dengan orang yang berusaha terlalu keras,_ begitu kata Ryan. Tapi Brendon tidak perlu orang yang mengerti apa motif usahanya. Ia hanya perlu orang yang melihat bahwa drinya sudah berusaha dengan keras dan mereka bisa menerima hal itu.

 

Di bawah pohon rindang, dengan angin semilir berhembus. Duduk bersama seseorang yang tak pernah dianggapnya teman. Brendon tak pernah merasa sesantai ini. Menikmati alunan musik yang diciptakan dari kombinasi pita suara dan ketukan kaleng metalik. Sebelum matanya terpejam, terlarut menikmati relaksasi sesaat ini, ia tahu satu hal : Ryan meliriknya dan tersenyum.

 

“ _Baby, I should see that comin’ but it’s too late to avoid…”_ Ryan menyanyikan bagian _reffrain_ lagunya lebih keras. Ia tahu benar orang di sampingnya mendengarkan. Dan masih memejamkan mata, Brendon menyandarkan kepalanya pada dudukan beton di belakang punggungnya. Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa jeda singkat ini harus di isi.

Brendon menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum tipis dan menyenandungkan lirik selanjutnya. _“ …I stepped on broken glass and now my feet are bleeding.”_

 

Mungkin jika kelopak matanya tak terpejam, Brendon akan melihat Ryan menatapnya takjub.

_Mungkin._

 

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> muse emang gabisa ditebak mau dateng darimana. otak saya ngeremix scene dari mv I’m not okay-nya mcr sama northern downpour-nya p!atd. padahal tadinya saya lagi nulis mike/gerard!family o(-(  
> kerandoman itu memang tak terduga.
> 
> oh dan betewe, judulnya angst banget yak. lel  
> padahal enggak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita. ini keinspirasi sama judul lagu yang judulnya panjang cuman samasekali enggak ngecover inti liriknya. *coughcough*  
> dan yep, saya bikin sendiri liriknya :'> maapin /w\


End file.
